Save A Life
by Blonde Thunder Ninja
Summary: Last short story to 'It's My Life' It has been a year of training but Masako is now a Jounin, she is both part of the Sand and the Cloud. But when a dangerous mission is assigned she meets another demon vessel, evil nins, and a new Kazekage? GaaraXOC
1. Raikage's Request

Notes: Okay this here is Masako's story! I hope that you all enjoy it! Gomen, this chapter is pretty short! XP

Chapter One: Raikage's Request

A good year had passed and Masako was now thirteen years old. She still wore her hair in the same braids but she had different clothes. Masako wore a brown tank top and had black fingerless gloves that came at her forearms. She wore black pants and had a white sash tied on her waist, but she wore the same black sandals.

Training with her new sensei Ritsuko was a great honor for she was one of the leaders of the Cloud village. Ritsuko had become her new sensei and Masako was her apprentice. She had decided to be both a part of the Sand and the Cloud, she would be the one that could tie these two villages to an alliance in a way. Her progress had increased over the year and she ended up being promoted as a jounin. It was a proud accomplishment and her sensei was so proud. Ritsuko was like the mother Masako never had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright morning and Masako was busy training with Ritsuko in one of the training areas. She had progressed on working with lightning and had even learned a few things from her new sensei. She dodged a strike of Ritsuko's 'Lightning Whip' and moved back.

"Your speed has increased dramatically over the year, oh if your father could see you now, tell me, how are your other siblings?" Ritsuko asked.

"Oh their fine, Toshiko's a Chunnin now and Ryan finally came home, right now he's in the process of taking his ANBU exam. Toshiko's says when Ryan comes home he gets all worked up over if he'll pass the exam or not." Masako said sitting down on a rock.

"Well it is rare for someone of his age to ever be considered to enter the ANBU exam, it's usually a jounin that enters it but by what I've heard about your brother's talent I'm sure he's bound to pass." Ritsuko said.

"Hai….I miss them." Masako said. All of the sudden a Cloud jounin appeared.

"Ritsuko, Raikage-sama would like to see you and your student at the Raikage tower immediately." He said and then took off.

The Raikage, he was the one who was the head of the Cloud village, Masako had only met him once when he approved Masako being a part of their village and the Sand. They said when the time comes she may return to her former team but she will always remain as a part of the Cloud village.

"Come on Masako-chan, let's see what they want." Ritsuko said, Masako nodded and they took off.

They arrived at the office shortly and the Raikage was there sitting in his desk, he looked up to see the two jounin.

"Ah Ritsuko and her apprentice Masako, good to see you both again." The Raikage spoke.

"What is it that you want Raikage-sama?" Ritsuko spoke.

"Well, I have a mission for you and your student, you see, I want you to accompany one of our Feudal Lord's son, Hikaru, to Suna. He is to meet his fiancée there and her family." The Raikage said.

"But there's a problem, isn't there?" Masako asked.

"Hai, unfortunately his twin brother, Yami, envies him for choosing this woman as his bride and has hired many ninjas to kill off his brother." The Raikage said, "Your mission is to make sure that Hikaru has a safe trip to Suna, unfortunately these ninja are very powerful….I have assigned another to go with you on this mission."

"Who would that be?" Ritsuko asked. Then the Raikage door opened and the person stepped inside.

"You called me Raikage-sama?" a feminine voice asked.

Masako turned around to see…..

To Be Continued…


	2. The Cloud Demon Vessel

Notes: Okay, I know you all have been waiting for this chapter! Gomen for the shortness of the last one, I just had to get my thoughts together and I had to go somewhere. I'll try to make this one a little longer. Well enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Cloud Demon Vessel

The woman stepped into the office. She had a headband on her forehead that symbolized her to be a Cloud ninja. She had cat-like narrow eyes and red lipstick on her lips, her light hair was tied back in a low ponytail wrapped up and she wore a short sleeved shirt with bandages on her arms and a few beads on those bandages, she had black pants and sandals. This woman also looked to be at least in her twenties.

Ritsuko nodded at her, "It is good to see you again."

"Hn." The woman replied curtly and strode over to the Raikage's desk, "Are these the two that I have to go on the mission with?"

"Hai, be ready to leave by tomorrow." The Raikage replied, "Your client will wait for you all when the clouds turn golden."

Masako had learned that that phrase, 'When the clouds turn golden.' was just another way of saying, 'When the sun rises.'

They all left the office the woman had followed them to the exit; she looked at Masako in a way that made Masako feel a little nervous.

"Ritsuko-sensei, who is she?" Masako asked.

"This Masako is Nii Yugito; she is the second strongest Cloud ninja, next to the Raikage." Ritsuko explained.

"There is no need to flatter me so Ritsuko." The woman called Yugito said, "I assume the young one is Genji Masako am I correct?"

Masako shyly nodded.

"I also here you are from the Sand, it is impressive to know that you have become a jounin of both the Cloud and Sand at such an early age, your family must be very proud of you….." Yugito stopped for a moment, "You are lucky to have Ritsuko train you, she and I were teammates in our younger days, I hope that you will be ready for a mission such as this."

"Hai Yugito-san, Ritsuko-sensei had taught me well and I've been through worse." Masako said.

Yugito nodded, "I see, well….I will see you both tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at dinner Masako wanted to ask Ritsuko something but kept it behind her, she just focused on finishing her dinner.

"Is there something on your mind Masako?" Ritsuko asked.

Masako looked up, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing Ritsuko-sensei, nothing is bothering me."

"Masako, you should not it is not healthy to keep these things occupied in your mind, it becomes a distraction and we do have a very important mission tomorrow." Ritsuko said.

"Well, um, about Yugito, why is it that her eyes look so much like a cat's?" Masako asked.

Ritsuko stiffened but let out a deep sigh, "Masako, you know Subaku No Gaara; he houses the demon Shukaku in his body, and Naruto who houses the Kyuubi?"

"Hai." Masako said.

"Well you see my old teammate Yugito houses a demon inside of her as well, it is….the Two-Tailed Demon Cat, it's called Nibi. I have known this since we were children, she's a powerful kunouchi and everyone in this village of Kumo respects her greatly." Ritsuko said.

"Oh…" Masako said, "And she was your teammate too, who was your other teammate?"

Ritsuko smiled, "You know him pretty well."

Masako was confused. He? Who was he? Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. "Father? Ryuu-sensei was your teammate?"

Ritsuko nodded, "Hai, good old Genji Ryuu, he helped the Sand and the first friend he ever met was an ANBU….Koha was his name I think."

Masako gasped, "Koha? That was Ryan's father's name!"

"Hai, Koha thought Ryuu was such a great shinobi he asked the Raikage if Ryuu would be willing to stay in the Sand and Ryuu was known to be used as an alliance between the two countries. Your sensei is a part of the Cloud as well." Ritsuko said thoughtfully, "Well that's enough talk, we should get to bed now."

Masako nodded but that night she could not sleep after she had packed up for the trip, all these things that she never knew about her sensei/father being a former Cloud ninja, Ritsuko's teammate, and they both knew that one woman... Yugito. Another demon vessel, that's why Yugito's eyes appeared so cat-like, she had the Nibi inside of her.

'This is going to be an interesting mission.' Masako thought as she finally closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Masako and Ritsuko woke up early, ate breakfast, and headed out to the gate. Yugito was there and so was another figure. The figure was a man who was fairly tall in height. He was about eighteen and had short brown hair with a few spikes in it. He had hazel eyes and many freckles on his face and wore a dark blue robe with a brown sash with black boots.

"Finally you both have arrived." Yugito spoke then she pointed at the man, "This is Prince Hikaru, he's the one we have to guard on this journey."

Hikaru looked at Ritsuko and Masako, "Hn, more girls. I never expected to be guarded by just kunouchi….heh…and how can I trust my life to be in the hands of a kid?"

By a 'kid' he was referring to Masako which made her slightly a bit irritated for she was an appropriate age of handling such missions, hell, she even helped on the mission to help Lee and Gaara distract that one Sound ninja and save her brother Ryan from the pneumonia sickness in the forest.

"Hikaru-sama if I may disagree, this 'kid' is one of the best kunouchi I've seen, she is a jounin and is apprenticed under on of our greatest leaders here in the Cloud village, I suggest you treat her with respect and not to easy under estimate all of us on this journey.' Yugito spoke.

Hikaru nodded, "I see, so you are serious about this, very well then."

"Come, we should all head off now." Ritsuko spoke. They all nodded and left the gates.

Masako meanwhile was surprised that Nii Yugito had just stood up for her, normally Masako would ignore such comments made to her but then again it was normal for a kunouchi to receive such comments from men but she knew in her heart that she was strong and that was all that mattered. She smiled to herself and remembered that she would have to thank Yugito later for her comment.

To Be Continued…


	3. The Ambush Begins

Notes: Okay, gomen, I couldn't update due to the fact I had so much schoolwork and the end of the year is just around the corner for me!!! XP Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Three: The Ambush Begins

An hour or so had passed since the three kunouchi along with Prince Hikaru had left the Cloud village. None had spoken a word to each other on the trip so far and the silence was killing Masako….Ritsuko noticed this and decided to start a conversation, "So…Hikaru-sama, tell us about your fiancée."

Hikaru looked at her and sighed, "Well I must say that she's the most beautiful girl I know, I met her when my family was taking a trip to Suna so that we may see the desert a little; my family likes to travel a lot. That's when I met her….she was a sight for sore eyes in my opinion, my twin brother, Yami, he really liked her too."

"What does this woman look like? Does she have a name?" Masako asked a little interested.

"Well she has short dark brown hair and flawless skin. Her name…is Amarante. She's also got the prettiest dark blue eyes I've ever seen…they remind me of sapphires." Hikaru said thoughtfully but then his face turned grave, "My brother and I had a fight one day….he wanted to marry Amarante just as badly as I did….disadvantage of having a twin brother. Well apparently my father made an agreement with her father that Amarante should choose whom she should marry, she was in love with the two of us. It was a fair advantage for her but then she had made her decision and had chosen me. I was happy to say the least and I thought my brother was also happy for me for it seemed that way when Amarante had selected her choice."

"But his happiness was all a lie wasn't it?" Yugito asked.

Hikaru nodded, "Hai…when we got back home it was absolute chaos."

_Flashback_

_They were all eating dinner at the time. _

"_Oh Hikaru my boy, are you exited that you will be getting married soon?" his father asked._

"_Hai father, but I must admit I'm getting kind of nervous thinking about it." Hikaru said sheepishly. _

"_Oh dear stop mentioning it you're embarrassing the poor boy!" Hikaru's mother scolded at her husband. _

_They all laughed when a fist suddenly slammed on the table causing all the plates to clatter. _

"_SHUT UP!" he said._

_They all turned to the identical version on Hikaru only this one had spiked hair and more of an angry expression. _

"_Yami, you know better than to use such tone at the table." Their mother scolded._

"_You shut up mother! I have need for your scolding, I am tired of hearing about Hikaru this and Hikaru that, don't you even have the time to acknowledge me? Your other son?" Yami yelled._

"_Yami dear of course we love you but you should at least be happy for your brother Hikaru, we understand that you were not happy with Amarante's decision but it was not yours and the at least try to…" _

"_HA! Amarante doesn't even matter to me anymore father!" he sneered, "After dinner I am leaving, don't try to stop me any of you! Don't even send the ANBU out for me….and you!" _

_Hikaru looked as his brother pointed at him, "You will suffer the most! I will make sure you never marry Amarante and leave both of you tragically heartbroken! You don't deserve her brother!" _

_End Flashback_

"He left that same day, my mother and father sent shinobi to try and find him but they all failed saying there was no trace of him….yeah right, I went through many so called 'accidental' events a few days after that." Hikaru said.

"What kind of events?" Masako asked.

"Poison in my tea, a snake in my bed, the murder of some of the servants, a poison smoke bomb being released in the palace, and even an incident where someone tried to put a poisonous snake in my bath….that one wasn't pretty."

"Wow….do you think it was your brother?" Masako asked.

Hikaru laughed, "That was my first guess kid but my parents didn't believe it….yeah right, my brother always has this way when he wants something he gets something, apparently that something is my death but I can't let that happen."

"And we are the ones who will prevent that from happening." Yugito said, "Though it is impressive that we have not run in to any enemies just yet."

But that's when a shadow appeared and they looked up to see a cloaked figure with a kunai in his hand ready to kill Hikaru!

Hikaru gasped and Ritsuko pushed him out the way as the cloaked figure landed then the figure tried to punch Ritsuko in the stomach but Yugito quickly grabbed the figure and threw him down. The figure then broke free from the grip and ran at Ritsuko. Ritsuko was quick though and she did a few hand-signs, Masako meanwhile had dragged Hikaru out of the way and got in front of him.

Ritsuko made her hand-signs, "Lightning Whip!"

A bolt of lightning shot from her hand and at the figure, it struck the figure cutting off its arm but then the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a log.

"Grrrr…substitution!" Ritsuko growled, "All right where is he now?"

Then the figure had appeared in front of Masako and Hikaru charging at them.

Masako did a few hand-signs and moved at a clear distance, "Shadow of Lightning!"

Then bolts of lightning shot down and at the figure that got a big shocking and grunted in pain, he fell to the ground and tried to stand but Masako's lightning had paralyzed him temporarily.

The figure looked up but before he could Yugito had come up from behind him and stabbed him with a kunai adding her chakra to the kunai for more force. The figure coughed up blood and collapsed….he was dead.

They all looked at the dead figure and then Ritsuko spoke, "We cannot waste time, it seems that your brother has found us Hikaru-sama."

Hikaru nodded looking at the corpse on the ground in disgust, "Hai, thought I must admit we better hurry if I want to be alive."

Yugito nodded, "This ninja was a weak one, but the next time we might get an even stronger one sent after us."

"Come on, let's go." Ritsuko said, they all nodded and left.

Masako couldn't help but look back at the corpse; this was the first ambush they had received and also a threat. Yugito's words rang in her head; the next one may be stronger? Well she couldn't argue with that for sure! She walked behind Hikaru in order to guard him in a way; she needed everyone to know she was not some worthless kid! Ritsuko of course knew this but did Yugito and Hikaru? This mission was going to mean a lot to her in a way.

-Somewhere in a remote location-

There was a man sitting in a carriage, he looked exactly like Hikaru but with spiked hair. A man stepped into the carriage from outside, it was one of his henchmen.

"What is it?" the mysterious man asked.

"Yami-sama, I'm afraid there is bad news, the assassin you sent out has been killed." The man said.

Yami snorted, "Typical! I see these kunouchi aren't as weak as I thought, well, what a disappointment so my brother is still alive?"

"Hai, I'm afraid so." The man sighed.

"Well then, since he had failed us….tomorrow you will send out….Kumakichi, the bear." Yami smirked and the man winced.

"But Yami-sama, Kumakichi, are you sure? He's so…so…"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! Do not question me on my choice, knowing Kumakichi-san he is highly capable of destroying them all, and….he will distract them long enough from entering Suna….I should be arriving there soon enough." Yami glared at the man, "Get to work! Send Kumakichi after them!"

"Hai, Yami-sama." The man said and left.

To Be Continued…


	4. Kumakichi the Bear!

Notes: This is a fight scene chapter again...nt good at fight scenes but I'll try! Enjoy it and don't worry more to come!

Chapter Four: Kumakichi the Bear!

Days and many weeks had passed and there was no sign of any enemies following them. Yugito estimated that they should be making an arrival toward Suna in no less than five days.

"Ah this is good news; I will finally get to see Amarante!" Hikaru sighed, "Though why haven't we run into an enemy?"

"Maybe Yami-sama gave up?" Masako wondered.

"That's not likely kid, what my brother wants my brother gets, it's how it's always worked for him no matter what. But I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning something." Hikaru stated.

Again Masako did not like being called a 'kid'! She walked casually beside Ritsuko.

'Brother, what are you planning?' Hikaru thought, 'What is it?'

Then all of a sudden there was a giant growl heard in the forest it was loud and angry.

"What was that?" Masako asked as she stood in front of Hikaru to guard him.

Then a giant monstrous black bear with red eyes came out of the forest and roared. It swiped a massive claw at Masako but Yugito got in front of her and grabbed the claw and kicked the animal in the stomach knocking it to the ground. The bear roared and charged at Yugito but Ritsuko used her lightning whip and whipped it across the bear's back. The bear roared in pain and fell backwards, then Yugito got on top of the bear and jabbed a kunai at its chest. But then the bear disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It was a summon?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Only question is who summoned it." Yugito answered.

"Hikaru-sama get down!" Masako said as they both ducked to avoid the giant eight-edged fuma shuriken that had missed its target but landed at a tree, the tree had been halfway cut.

"What kind of odd weapon is that?" Hikaru asked.

"I think I may have a clue….there's only one shinobi I know who owns that weapon….Kumakichi." Ritsuko muttered.

"How right you are….Ritsuko-san." A voice said.

They all looked as a man appeared removing the eight-edged fuma shuriken from the tree. He had long chestnut brown hair that came to his waist; he had broad muscles but wore a tight black tank top and brown pants along with black sandals, he had icy yellow eyes with red irises. His skin was a dark color too, blacker than Ryan's color. Around his waist was an assortment of weapon pouches as well.

"Kumakichi?" Masako asked, "Ritsuko-sensei who is Kumakichi, how does he know you?"

"Kumakichi, he's from the village hidden in the Stars, or the Land of the Bears but he's also a missing-nin, am I right Kumakichi?"

"Correct Ritsuko-san. Listen girl, I had a run-in with your sensei a long time ago and she almost killed me…ha…I remember that one day. Well looks like I get my revenge…unfortunately you're not my kill Ritsuko-san, I'm here for Hikaru-sama's head!" Kumakichi said poising the eight-edged fuma shuriken over his head.

"You were hired by my brother to kill me weren't you?" Hikaru asked.

"What's it to you bastard?" Kumakichi said as he threw the death instrument but just before it hit Hikaru Masako got in front quickly and made her hand-signs.

"Ninja Art: Static Barrier!" with that a giant amount of lightning chakra was emitted from her hands and has spread out making a wall of static chakra the fuma shuriken stopped and then repelled back at Kumakichi, he looked in shock and dodged his own weapon but then grabbed it with his right hand and brought it up ready to strike again.

This time Ritsuko had her 'Lightning Whip' and aimed it at Kumakichi who dodged it and threw four eight-edged shuriken at her. Ritsuko got out her kunai and deflected them all. Then she did a few hand-signs at narrowed her eyes "Ninja Art: Lightning Spiral!"

A giant shock of lightning chakra shot from her hands and twisted wrapping around Kumakichi who struggled to break free but it was impossible for him. Then with a yank his body tore apart…only to be replaced by a puff of smoke. It was a bunch of logs.

"Substitution…of course." Ritsuko sighed, but then she noticed something on the logs and saw they were paper bombs! But as soon as she found out the bombs exploded and she was thrown backwards.

"Ritsuko-sensei!" Masako yelled.

Then Kumakichi appeared behind Ritsuko and threw her across slamming her into a tree breaking a few branches. Ritsuko coughed up blood. Kumakichi was then knocked to the side by no other than Yugito. Yugito launched a kunai at him but Kumakichi dodged it and then made hand-signs, "Ninja Art: Bear Cry Jutsu!"

He then surrounded himself in a heavy amount of chakra and charged at Yugito then he gave a cry as he threw a punch at her and knocked Yugito to the ground. Yugito had blood run down her mouth but quickly wiped it off then she got an angry look, "Now you get serious?"

Kumakichi just laughed, "I love to see a feisty kunouchi, now onto Hikaru-sama's head!"

He then did the 'Bear Cry Jutsu!' again as Masako saw, she was nervous, how long would her 'Static Barrier' hold, was it strong enough? Kumakichi was moving in fast and she prepared herself for his attack just as expected the punch went right through her barrier and Masako was ready for it she had waited for this! Masako launched the five electrified shuriken in his direction. Kumakichi stopped confused as the shuriken had stopped moving and had formed a pattern. Then he watched as there were bolts of lightning crossing in a formation.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?' he thought.

"Ninja Art: Sparks of Destruction!" Masako said and closed her hands together. The bolts of lightning chakra moved into a straight line and penetrated through Kumakichi! The man screamed in pain and dropped to the ground gagging up blood. It was disgusting but it had worked. Kumakichi then got up and growled, "Damn you bitch!"

With that he took some of the blood from his mouth and made a few hand-signs and placed his hand on the ground, "Summoning -cough- jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke appeared a giant white bear with a black robe it was a gigantic bear with red eyes and yellow teeth, its claws were pitch black and looked razor sharp, it roared in anger.

Kumakichi smirked, "Behold, Takeshi the King of Bears."

"Kumakichi, I see you have brought me a feast, now let me devour these weaklings!" Takeshi raised his claw in the air and brought it down, Ritsuko stood and charged at the bear when she was held back by Yugito.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Let me take care of the summoned bear, you and your student Masako worry about Hikaru-sama's life and Kumakichi." Yugito spoke.

Ritsuko nodded and watched as Yugito ran at the bear with blind speed punching it to a tree. She noticed how Yugito's eyes seemed to glow and how Yugito seemed to have a different chakra feel to her. Then she saw a glimpse….Nibi….it was trying to come out!

She then saw as Masako was defending herself for Kumakichi's next attack, then watched as Masako did her 'Shadow of Lightning' and struck Kumakichi. Masako looked tired and out of breath….her chakra level almost seemed to be draining. Kumakichi smirked knowing this was it!

'Time for her to die!' Kumakichi thought as he did a few hand-signs muttering a few words, "Earth Style: Bear Claw Cave-In jutsu!"

With that he placed his hands on the ground and Masako felt the ground underneath of her rumbling then out of the ground appeared a giant rock covered claw that slammed on the ground at Masako. She dodged it, Ritsuko quickly rushed over to guard Hikaru as they watched Masako dodged the claw that slammed at the ground again.

Masako got a few cuts on her face from the flying rocks from the ground but managed to avoid the hand. All of the sudden she tripped and fell and that's when the claw grabbed her holding her firmly in its grasp.

"Kuso!" Masako growled and the claw tightened its grip.

"Masako!" Ritsuko yelled as she stood in front of Hikaru who looked at the girl worried.

Masako tried to gather her lightning chakra in her hands and placed it on the claw to break free but the grip only tightened. It tightened so much that Masako felt some of her ribs crack. She cried out and coughed up blood. Kumakichi smirked in achievement and then turned to Ritsuko and Hikaru getting up slowly.

Yugito meanwhile was thrown to a tree but growled and got back up then she saw Masako knowing she was in danger!

'This has gone on long enough!' Yugito hissed in her head. Then she began to transform! Her light hair turned to fire and her body was now all on fire, her eyes glowed with a fierce intensity. Takeshi looked in horror at he watched the beast.

'W-What the hell is this? Is it Nibi? The Two-Tailed Demon Cat?' Takeshi wondered but then the Nibi/Yugito roared and spat out fire that aimed at Takeshi who dodged it but the tree caught fire.

Masako opened an eye but was surprised to see a giant fire cat that was destroying Takeshi the Bear King. 'What the hell is that?' she wondered.

Ritsuko looked with intensity as Hikaru was behind her, 'So, Nibi has finally awakened.'

To Be Continued…


	5. Nibi: The TwoTailed Cat

Notes: Okay, I will have some more in this story that involves other characters but so far this is the fight! Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Nibi- The Two-Tailed Demon Cat

The Nibi roared again and glared fiercely at Takeshi then it pounced at the bear and looked down at it. Takeshi the bear tried to avoid Nibi but the cat had scratched him with its claws, Takeshi roared in pain because of the burning touch which marred his skin. Then he watched as the cat spat fire in his face and cried out as the fire spread around him burning him, then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"She got ride of Takeshi but Nibi is still there, what is going on?" Ritsuko asked herself and looked at Hikaru who was shaken.

"Hikaru-sama, I suggest you stand back, this could get dangerous!" Ritsuko spoke.

Hikaru nodded and stood directly behind Ritsuko.

Nibi then turned and ran at the near claw where Masako was still trapped, Masako looked at the giant beast heading her way.

"Oh God….is that Nibi? The demon inside Yugito?" then Masako's eyes widened, "This ain't good! I gotta escape!"

But that's when Nibi attacked the giant claw holding Masako and the claw split apart burning, Masako then fell down with a heavy 'thud'!

"Ow…" she moaned.

Then she slowly got up and noticed that the fire was starting to spread in the trees. Kumakichi noticed this too and slowly stood up.

"Damn…" Kumakichi swore, "I'll be roasted in minutes."

Masako watched as Kumakichi got up and started limping away.

'Oh no you don't!' Masako thought and made a few hand-signs, "Shadow of Lightning!"

With that the lightning sparks struck Kumakichi and he fell over coughing out blood.

"Fuck…" he swore again trying to get up, "I-I….can't move…"

Then he watched as Nibi roared and charged at him. Kumakichi tried to get up yet again but fell to the ground.

'NO! I can't die!' he thought but it was too late as the Nibi spat fire at him engulfing him in the hot burning flame.

Masako watched in horror as the fire had devoured Kumakichi who screamed in total pain and watched as he burned to death his skin dissolving and seeing the bone appear, his eyes wide in horror and his weapons melted in the flame.

Masako quickly turned away to see Ritsuko on the ground and Hikaru holding her up.

Then she heard a strange sound, Masako turned back to see it was the Nibi which seemed to be shrinking along with the flame then Yugito's normal body appeared and she fell to the ground.

Masako limped over carefully and put Yugito's arm over her shoulder then went to Hikaru who still held Ritsuko.

"We better hurry out of this forest before the fire spreads." Masako said weakly.

Hikaru nodded and they both got out as quick as they could.

"Will she be okay?" Hikaru asked looking at Yugito, Masako nodded.

"Yugito-san should be able to regain consciousness soon enough, that Nibi really did a big toll on her body." Masako said, "We better set up camp soon, how's Ritsuko-sensei?"

Hikaru looked at Ritsuko, "She doesn't look so hot. I suggest we let her rest for now, when we get to Suna she should be able to receive some medical treatment." He looked at Masako, "You look like you should get some medical treatment too."

"I'm fine….really." Masako said but winced as she lied down on her back.

"See, you have a few fractured ribs and a bunch of cuts here and there but really you should get those ribs checked." Hikaru noted.

Masako looked, "Hai…I guess…"

Then they heard a sound in the forest.

"There's someone here." Masako said getting up and getting out her kunai.

"Could it be another enemy?" Hikaru asked backing away.

"I don't know…" Masako narrowed her eyes but then gasped at who it was who came out of the forest.

"Hey everything okay?"

"It's you!" Masako said smiling with relief.

----Suna----

It was a midnight and at a fancy hotel called _Desert Fire Inn _was Yami sitting in a chair near the window where the moon shone bright. No lights were on except for one candle, Yami was sipping tea enjoying the quiet moment.

'We never did have quiet moments like this back at home.' He thought fondly but then shook the thought off quickly knowing that he would never go back home to the Cloud Village prince or no prince!

"Yami-sama…" a voice said knocking on his door.

Yami turned and sneered, "Hai come on in!"

The door opened and it was the same man who had told him that the first assassin had been killed and the one who sent Kumakichi.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

"W-Well…"

"SPEAK!"

"Y-Yami-sama, f-forgive me b-b-but…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT ALREADY?!"

"I'm afraid Kumakichi failed too, he died….we found him….his body was burned. We do not know the cause of how this happened but…"

"Never mind about him! He was just a pawn all along to this game. So…my brother is still alive!" he slammed his fist down, "Tell me! How far are they from Suna?"

"It would take at least five days to get to here for them, two of the kunouchi were injured." The man said.

"I see…"

"Yami-sama may I send out another assassin?"

"NO! DON'T!"

"B-But Yami-sama…"

"DO NOT SEND AN ASSASSIN! Let them arrive at Suna, I have a new plan that will work perfectly." Yami chuckled evilly, "I will kill my brother, if it's the last thing I do!

To Be Continued…


	6. Welcome Back To Suna!

Notes: Okay gomen it took so long to update my story but…I had to try out for a play because I was on the 'Callback' list. XP And I also had to study for a lot of tests! Well enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six: Welcome back to Suna!

"What are you doing here?" Masako asked the mysterious figure that turned out to be no other then….Kankuro! (Yup it's him! XD)

"Hey I know you, you're the one who fought Gaara in the forest that one time and almost got killed." Kankuro said.

"And you're….Kankuro right? I think I heard about you from Gaara." Masako said.

"So Gaara mentions us huh? Well anyway I was out here to patrol the area and I saw this giant fire cat from the forest, I decided to go check it out and then I find you here." Kankuro said.

"Hai we got in quite a fight, can you help us get to Suna?" Hikaru asked.

"Who're you?" Kankuro asked almost bored.

"I'm Prince Hikaru of the Cloud village, I was arranged a marriage with a noble's daughter by the name of Amarante-sama, and some of the kunouchi need some medical treatment." Hikaru spoke seriously.

Kankuro the took Ritsuko and picked her up, "Okay…if we keep moving with no rest stops we should arrive to Suna in a day and a half."

"Right, Masako-san let me take Yugito-san." Hikaru said picking up Yugito.

Masako stared in surprise….Hikaru had not called her a 'kid'! He had called her 'Masako-san' this was new. But Masako just nodded and managed a smile, soon they were off.

Masako was wore and tired on the second day. She had not eaten a thing, her face was pale and her body ached from walking and not getting her ribs treatment. Her knees wobbled, sign showing that she was weak.

'No…' she thought, 'I have to keep going….'

"Don't worry we're almost there it's just up ahead." Kankuro said as they continued walking.

But when Masako took another step she clutched her sides in pain and fell to her knees coughing up blood.

"Hey are you okay back there?" Kankuro asked turning around.

"She's coughing up blood; Masako-san must be still injured from the fight." Hikaru noted, "Masako-san are you alright?"

But with that she coughed up more blood and then collapsed falling into unconsciousness.

"Oh fuck she collapsed!" Kankuro said, "Well better help her out we can't just let her die out here."

That's when they saw a dark shadow loom over Masako's body they looked up and stiffened at who they saw.

"What are you doing here? You have duties back at the tower!" Kankuro said.

"I wanted a break and I just happened to see you." The figure bent down looking at Masako, "What is wrong with her?"

"She just passed out, she has a few broken ribs as well, and the two other kunouchi may need medical treatment too." Hikaru said.

"Are you Prince Hikaru?" the man asked his cold sea green eyes gazing at the Cloud prince and feeling Masako's forehead which seemed a little hot.

"Hai I am..." Hikaru said in a steady voice. The man with the cold eyes then picked Masako's body up.

"What are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

"Come, we must take these two to the hospital." The young man said leading the way.

Masako slowly opened her eyes looking around and suddenly realized she was in a room on a bed. She tried to sit up but then took note there were bandages on her ribs and some of her wounds were bandaged too.

'Where the hell am I?' she wondered.

"Oh I see you woke up." A voice said.

Masako turned to see it was Hikaru who was sitting in a chair.

"Hikaru-sama, what happened?" Masako asked.

"You passed out, you've been asleep for over a day, I was getting pretty worried there." He chuckled.

"Where's….Ritsuko-sensei….and Yugito?"

"Right here." Masako looked up to see Yugito standing there.

"Ritsuko is still resting she should be awake in a few hours, anyways you seem to be doing fine for yourself." Yugito smirked.

"Who…who brought me here to the hospital…surely Kankuro did since Hikaru-sama must've found it a burden to drag some more weight." Masako giggled.

"Come on, you're not that heavy looking!" Hikaru laughed, "Kankuro-san didn't carry you, it's funny but we ran into someone unexpected."

"Who?" Masako asked confused.

"The Fifth Kazekage." Hikaru said, "He just happened to take a break and see you on the ground, he carried you all the way to the hospital, Kankuro-san tried to say that he'd carry you but no that Kazekage refused."

"Wait…._Fifth _Kazekage? Who's the Fifth Kazekage I don't even think I've heard of the Fifth Kazekage yet?"

"Well he is someone you know pretty well." They all turned and saw Ritsuko standing at the door with Yugito in crutches.

"Ritsuko-sensei how are you feeling?" Masako asked.

"Oh much better thank-you, but yeah I'm glad that Hikaru-sama is here in Suna, I suppose we should leave in a few days." Ritsuko said.

"Oh no please Ritsuko-san, if I may, I'd like you all to meet Amarante and spend the night." Hikaru said, "She loves company very much."

"Well you've convinced me, in the meanwhile we should rest up while we can, and tomorrow we check out of the hospital." Yugito said.

Ritsuko nodded and walked away on her crutches, Hikaru followed Yugito out and Masako plopped back down on the bed. There was a question she still wondered about. Who was the Fifth Kazekage?

"I see you are still awake." A voice said from the shadows.

Masako turned and saw a figure, "Who're you?"

"You've grown a bit Masako, I'm impressed that someone you're age made jounin so quickly." The figure stepped out and Masako gasped at who it was.

His red hair was longer a little spikier, he was a bit taller than she was but she saw not much changed, he still had the same cold sea green eyes with dark marks around his eyes, the same red colored kanji mark that said 'Love' was still on his forehead. But what was surprising was he wore the Kazekage robes.

"Subaku no Gaara….y-you're the Fifth Kazekage?" Masako asked.

Gaara nodded, "I just happen to become quite bored with my duties back at the Kazekage Tower and wanted a break, so I took a walk and found you passed out on the ground."

Masako was embarrassed and blushed slightly; Gaara had just carried her all the way to the hospital!

"Um, excuse me, Subaku no- I mean….Kazekage-sama, but do my brother and sister know I'm here?" Masako asked.

"Hai, I already sent Temari out to tell them." Gaara said sitting down.

"How…are they doing?" Masako asked.

Gaara sighed, "Your sister Genji Toshiko, she is a Chunnin now."

"Wow, that's pretty good for her, I would have never expected her to become a Chunnin so quickly….Kazekage-sama."

Gaara narrowed his eyes for a moment remembering something that Masako may not have liked that involved her sister Toshiko.

"Something wrong Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara looked up, "It's nothing, and you're brother…Hyuuga Genji Ryan, he is still taking his ANBU exam but get's to go home and take breaks at some times, he has greatly improved.

Masako smiled, "That's good news." She then flipped over to the other side to try and get some rest.

Gaara just stared as he watched Masako trying to sleep and was relieved that she was alive and happy about the news of her foster siblings.

"Kazekage-sama, I can feel you staring at me still, is there something wrong?" Masako asked giggling.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit and he turned away, "I have to go I have duties to finish back at the Tower."

"Okay, thank-you Kazekage-sama."

"Masako?"

"Hai?"

"You do not need to address me as Kazekage-sama, you may call me Gaara."

"Okay then, Gaara-san."

'It's a start.' Gaara thought as he left the hospital.

To Be Continued…


	7. Reunion & Kidnapping!

Notes: Nothing to say….enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Seven: Reunion & Kidnapping!

A day had passed an in the morning Masako decided she felt much better and wanted to get out of bed! The nurses checked her to see if she was all good and they said she was. Ritsuko seemed to be better too but the doctor advised her to walk in her crutches for a while until she felt she could stand firm enough. Yugito was just fine as well.

But Masako got an unexpected surprise when she checked out. Standing at the front entrance was her sensei Ryuu, Toshiko, and Ryan! She looked at her sensei and her sensei approved of her to go over to them by smiling and nodding. Ryan tackled her in a big hug while Toshiko gave her a hug too, then Masako tackled her sensei Ryuu in a big hug!

"Masako-chan it's good to see you too!" Ryuu-sensei laughed.

"Gomen father, I'm just happy to see all of you!"

"We're happy to see you too sis!" Ryan said grinning.

Ryuu then looked over at the two older kunouchi's, "Hello again Ritsuko and….Yugito? Is it really you?"

"Hello Ryuu, I see you've been fairly busy!" Yugito smiled.

"Oh…hai, these are my children, as people say, I've raised these kids for six years." Ryuu said blushing slightly.

"Well I must admit you are a good father, I always thought you'd be." Yugito smirked.

"I heard you were on a mission Masako, how was it?" Ryan asked.

"I still am. Well, we ran into two ambushes along the way, the last one got us pretty beat up, luckily we ran into Kankuro-san and then made it to Suna….I passed out unfortunately." Masako blushed, "I hadn't eaten in two days."

"Good God Masako! No wonder you look all scrawny looking, you need something to fatten you up!" Toshiko said.

"Hai….and I met the Fifth Kazekage!" Masako said, "Apparently while I was unconscious he ran into Kankuro-san and offered to take us all to the hospital."

"No way, you saw Gaara-san already?" Ryan said with wide Hyuuga eyes.

"Why haven't you seen him?" Masako asked.

"Indeed I have, hell I almost had a heart attack when I saw him in the beginning of our ANBU exams, took me over a week to get used to it." Ryan laughed.

"What about you Toshiko, have you seen him?" Masako asked.

Toshiko turned but was frowning, "Hai, I have seen the Fifth _Kazekage_, we discussed a certain issue."

"What kind of issue?" Masako asked, even Ryan looked confused as well as the others.

'Was this before I got back to the Sand? An issue? Toshiko never told me the fuck there was an issue!' Ryan thought.

"I'd….rather not discuss it, it's really no one's business but my own with that matter at hand." Toshiko said silently.

'Kuso…must've been some issue.' Ryan sighed in his head.

"Wait, where's Hikaru-sama?" Masako asked.

"Hikaru-sama went to see Amarante-sama; he got a letter from a man saying that he was to meet her at the _Desert Fire Inn_." Ritsuko said, "We gave him permission to go."

"Huh? That's kind of an enigma…isn't that the name of a hotel?" Ryuu asked.

"That's strange, who'd want to meet someone at a hotel when they already live here?" Masako asked.

"Maybe she was making reservations for him to stay." Toshiko said.

"Nah, that ain't likely, there getting married, she would have wanted him to stay at her house." Ryan said.

They all froze for a minute.

"There's something not quite right about this situation." Yugito said, "Okay Ryuu, Ritsuko come with me, Masako you and your siblings go to Amarante-sama's house and see if she is there or not."

"Where are you three off to?" Toshiko asked.

"We're going to this _Desert Fire Inn_ and find out what the hell is gong on here!" Yugito said.

Soon they all went in seperate directions.

"Ritsuko, can you stand?" Ryuu asked.

"Hai…I think so." Ritsuko then dropped her crutches and caught up with them, "It's just like old times eh you two?"

Ryuu laughed and Yugito smiled, "Hai, it is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so where the fuck is this Amarante-sama's house anyway?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Masako said, they went up to one of the villagers, "Excuse me but do you know where Lady Amarante lives?"

The villager stared at her, "Is it really that important to know where she is?"

"Kind of…." Toshiko said, "Look it's really important sir, we have to see her it could be a matter of life and death as we know it!"

"Okay…" the villager said, "Follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru was thrown to the ground harshly and choked due to the gag that was in his mouth. It had all happened so quickly!

_Flashback_

_Hikaru had reached his destination….the Desert Fire Inn, the place where he was told to meet Amarante. But where was she? _

"_My God….it's been twenty minutes where could she be? Amarante specifically wrote to meet her at this spot….strange though….it's not like her to meet at an old hotel. But why here?" _

_Then Hikaru heard strange noises from behind him, he turned around, "Amarante is that you-OOMFHHH!" _

_End Flashback_

That was it….he didn't even remember who the person was who did this to him….certainly not Amarante! Though he did have a growing headache, the probably knocked him out with something hard.

"Ha, welcome to Suna brother." A voice said; Hikaru turned to see his identical self standing there proudly.

Hikaru groaned through the gag irritated and because his headache had worsened.

"Shut up!" Yami said picking Hikaru off the ground and throwing him back down.

Hikaru grunted as he hit the splintered hard wood floors. One of the splinters even cut his cheek making blood run down the side of his face. Then Yami picked him up again and looked into Hikaru's hazel eyes.

"Tell me brother, does it hurt? Does it puzzle you how I was able to ever have you in my grasp?" with that Yami ripped the gag out of Hikaru's mouth.

"You won't get away with this you twisted bastard!" Hikaru said. A sharp slap went across his face and Hikaru fell on the ground again and causing more splinters to cut his face.

"Ha! Won't get away with it? I'm afraid I already have my dear brother Hikaru." Yami chuckled.

"Why? Why do this? I thought you were happy for me and Amarante. I thought you said it was just fine by you that she didn't choose you!"

"Well you don't understand do you then you mother fucker!" Yami yelled slamming his fist down, "I loved Amarante-chan very much, I did everything a good man would do for a lady…until you stole her from me! I was sure she'd choose me but then she chose you and my heart was shattered that damn day!"

Hikaru looked at his brother Yami who grinned a bitter smile, "I hated you, I was so envious of you. I tried to be nice to you about it like a good brother should but no it wasn't good enough; my hate continued to feed on me everyday till it consumed me and so now I find you here. Too bad your wedding will be not as planned."

"What are you going to do to her?! I swear to God Yami if you hurt her I'll…"

"SHUT UP!" another slap was brought to Hikaru's face, "No! No Amarante will be fine; it's just you who's going to not be married to her…" Yami then got out some scissors.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

Yami then started cutting his hair to where it looked just like Hikaru's, "We are identical twins my brother, let's just say I'm making it obvious that I am you."

"You're going to try and marry Amarante! Never! She doesn't deserve you, you cannot do this!"

"Oh I believe I can my brother, and you will never live to tell Amarante ever I will make sure of it!"

"Is that so? How do you plan to do that?"

Yami let out an evil grin, "My associate has taken care of that, in these hotel walls he has hidden many exploding tags that will react to anything hot…like fire."

Hikaru's eyes widened, "You want to blow up the hotel!"

"Hai that is true but you and everyone here will die! Starting with you!" Yami then struck a match and threw it on the ground, the fire had started, "Judging by the looks of things you don't have a lot of time, and being tied up is also a difficult situation. What will you ever do brother?"

"Grrrr….FUCK YOU!"

"My such crude language, well I must go now. Farewell my dear brother." Yami then closed the door as Hikaru could only watch the fire start to expand. The clock was ticking.

To Be Continued…


	8. A Trick All Along!

Notes: Good news, in the play I did not get a big part and suprisingly the person seems to have my kind of attitude. Isn't that crazy? Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! Kind of short though...

Chapter Eight: A Trick All Along!

Meanwhile Ryan, Masako, and Toshiko were following the villager who had stopped at a big mansion, "This is Amarante-sama's place; no need to thank me."

"Thank-you sir if there's anything we can….do?" Masako had turned around at that moment but the villager had disappeared.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Ryan asked.

"No time for wondering we have bigger things to worry about!" Toshiko said walking up to the mansion.

"Yo wait for us!" Ryan yelled as he and Masako caught up with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do hope we get there in time!" Ritsuko said, "This may not be good!"

Then Ryuu stopped in his tracks, "Do you two smell something burning?"

They smelt it, it was smoke…coming from the direction they were heading.

"We had better hurry." Yugito said and they all quickened the pace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako knocked on the door and a servant man opened it up ad looked down at them, "How may I help you?"

"Hello sir, we just need to know, is Lady Amarante here by any chance?" Masako asked.

The butler nodded, "Hai she is, do you need to speak with her?"

"Wait, so she's not at the _Desert Fire Inn_ to see Prince Hikaru?" Ryan wondered.

"Amarante-sama is in her room, she has been here all day, she never left." The butler said confused, "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No sir, do you think we may be able to speak to her, it is a matter that is at hand about her fiancée." Toshiko said.

The butler nodded, "I see, well do come in and follow me."

They all stepped in and were told to wait while the butler left to get Lady Amarante.

"Something tells me that the note to Hikaru-sama was a trap, Kuso! Why didn't we realize it before?" Masako muttered.

"Hey, your mission isn't over yet girl, we can still figure all this out and get this mission accomplished." Ryan said with determination, "Masako-chan did you know you're sometimes…modest?"

"Huh?"

"I said you're modest, you don't have a lot of self-confidence." Ryan put up his hands defensively, "Course I ain't trying to offend you but just wanted you to know, being an honest brother here okay?"

"It's cool Ryan; I understand what you're trying to say." Masako said smiling.

Toshiko just looked at them, 'Masako was foolish to forgive him, of course I would have been offended but she takes it like its nothing. Being a good brother my fat ass, he's just as much of a baka as his Clan!' she touched her necklace and looked out the window, 'I hope for the best of you…'

"Hey Toshiko, everything okay?" Masako asked.

Toshiko glanced at the two and looked down, "Oh…it's nothing really."

"Excuse me?" a voice said. They all turned to see a young woman with short hair and deep blue eyes.

"I assume you are Lady Amarante?" Masako asked.

The woman nodded, "Hai, I am."

Masako swore in her head, 'Kuso! That means this was a trick all along!'

"Amarante-sama, I fear that you're fiancée is in danger, he was tricked into thinking that you had arranged him to meet you at a hotel." Masako said.

Amarante stiffened, "Hikaru-kun is in danger, oh dear! Where is he right now?"

"The _Desert Fire Inn_! That's where he went!" Ryan said.

"Well we better get there before it's too late!" Masako said, "We can't just sit here and do nothing!

"I'm coming with you!" Amarante said suddenly.

"No! Amarante-sama, this could be dangerous!" Toshiko said, "It's best if you stay here."

"I don't care, Hikaru-kun is my fiancée and I want to make sure that he's alive!" Amarante said with narrowed eyes, "Let's go!"

To Be Continued…


	9. Surprises, Surprises!

Notes: Yeah...this chapter will be longer I promise! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Surprises, Surprises!

Hikaru was starting to sweat, the fire was growing even more and burning, he coughed as the smoke clouded the room causing him to choke. He wondered if he'd ever make it out of here alive! He hadn't heard people evacuating the hotel or an alarm; it was as if the fire wasn't noticeable!

'What the hell is going on around here?' he wondered, 'Isn't anyone around here aware that this fire is spreading?!'

The truth was that a genjutsu had been activated so that no one inside the building was aware there was a fire and continued with their normal activities. But unfortunately Hikaru was not aware of this case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako, Ryan, Toshiko, and Amarante were all running down the street to the hotel.

"Ugh…yo what smells like giant burnt BBQ?" Ryan asked in disgust.

"That's no BBQ; I think something is burning, like a building…" Masako said.

"Up there, where that smoke is rising!" Amarante shouted pointing up ahead.

"We don't have a lot of time left!" Toshiko said.

"Oh but there's no need to worry anymore." A voice said.

They all turned to the source of the voice and gasped at who it was….Hikaru!

"Oh Hikaru-kun, thank goodness you're okay, I was so worried." Amarante said hugging him.

"I'm fine now, really dear, don't cry." Hikaru said gently embracing Amarante.

"Hikaru-sama, you're alive! How'd you make it?" Masako asked.

"Make it? You mean that building that's burning? I never went near that thing!" Hikaru said.

"Funny, Ritsuko-sensei said you went in that direction." Masako said narrowing her olive green eyes, 'Something's not quite right about Hikaru-sama.'

Hikaru narrowed his hazel eyes a bit at Masako, 'She's on to me, I can tell, I'll just have to keep up this act. So far everything is according to plan.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ryuu, Ritsuko, and Yugito had arrived at the _Desert Fire Inn _to see it was burning in one of the rooms.

"I knew it!" Ritsuko said, "Something was burning!"

Ryuu banged the door down and they all ran in just to find people standing around acting normal and not evacuating.

"What is wrong with these bakas? Don't they know this building is on fire?" Yugito asked.

"It's a genjutsu; they must have placed a genjutsu in this hotel!" Ryuu said, and then he made a hand-sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With that about a hundred of him appeared.

"Yugito, Ritsuko, I can't do this on my own, help me out here!" one of the clones said. With That All the clones found a few people and did a hand-sign in front of them, "Release!"

With that the people blinked and looked around confused.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what happened?"

"Was I asleep?"

"What's that smell?"

"I think it's a fire!"

"Oh no!"

Ritsuko and Yugito nodded, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With that they found the rest of the people and released them from the genjutsu. Now everyone evacuated the building as quick as possible, in a matter of minutes the hotel was empty.

"Come on, the fire's up on the fourth floor down the left hall!" Yugito said, they all rushed up the flight of stairs and took a sharp turn at the left hall.

"There that's where the fire is!" Ritsuko said pointing at the door with smoke coming out of it.

Ryuu kicked the door down only to find a burning room with the floors weak and burning as well. Ritsuko started coughing due to the smoke, "Kuso! Someone open a window for God's sake!"

Then coughing was heard and Yugito stepped in she walked past the fire like it was nothing and looked to see Hikaru in the corner, "Hikaru-sama! Are you alright?"

"-cough- -cough- Hai…" he said weakly.

Yugito took out a kunai and sliced the ropes then she picked Hikaru up and slung him over his shoulder, "We better get out of here immediately!"

Ryuu and Ritsuko nodded and dashed out of the room with Yugito behind them, they had made it to the stairs.

BOOM!

"What the hell?!" Ritsuko asked as she saw the room explode and then two more exploded and then more, the floors started to creak and the wood started to collapse!

"Paper bombs! There in the walls of the hotel!" Ryuu said running down the stairs, "We have to get out or the floor may collapse on us!"

Ritsuko and Yugito nodded, more explosions were heard and they had made it to the second floor and heard the fourth floor collapse onto the third floor, the ceiling creaked above them!

"We're not going to make it!" Yugito growled.

"Any suggestions?" Ryuu asked.

"Quick jump out that window!" Ritsuko said, "Come on!"

She kicked the window open making the glass shatter and jumped out followed by Ryuu and Yugito. They landed on the ground grace fully but that's when a loud boom sounded and noticed some of the burning wood was about to fall on top of them.

"RUN!" Yugito said, they did and when they were out of range the whole hotel collapsed leaving a giant burning mass.

When the collapse ended they all fell to the ground and breathed easy.

"Whew…that was a close one!" Ritsuko sighed.

"But we made it didn't we?" Ryuu grinned.

"Barely…" Yugito sighed, "I still wonder though, is Hikaru-sama's brother the one who is responsible for this attack? Leaving his own brother to die in a burning building and run off, he really is his evil twin brother."

"I'm worried about the kids though…" Ryuu said, "I wonder if Hikaru-sama's brother went after them…well I am just concerned for them."

"Ryuu, there good kids and too smart to get killed." Ritsuko said, "You got one a jounin, one a chunnin, and the other's training for ANBU trust me, they can take care of themselves."

"You're right, father's worry….very frustrating."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had all made it back to Amarante's place and were all lead inside. Masako was no certain about this being the real Hikaru so she decided she needed to know if it was or not.

"Say Hikaru-sama, I don't remember you wearing that certain clothing." Masako said.

The 'Hikaru' looked at her and said, "Oh this? I packed it really, I just felt all grimy and filthy and felt it best to present myself to Amarante in a more…fancy attire."

"Tch, nobles, all typical!" Ryan whispered, "What else do you expect from a bunch of people with sticks up their asses!"

"Ryan, you come from a noble clan you know." Toshiko whispered.

Ryan sweat-dropped, "And may I forever be damned because of it!"

"Hikaru-kun I wouldn't even care if you showed up in a dress and I'd still love you!" Amarante laughed.

'That's disturbing…' Masako thought.

"Come I'll make you all some tea while you're here." Amarante said.

"That'd be lovely Amarante-chan." Hikaru said fondly.

"Guys I don't know about you but Hikaru-sama doesn't seem like himself." Masako said.

"I don't get what you mean by that, he seems fine to me." Ryan said.

"Yeah well, I…never mind." Masako said putting the thought aside.

"Look Masako-chan, you're tired, maybe some tea will clear up your senses, you did check out of the hospital today after all." Toshiko said.

"Maybe…" Masako said sighing in defeat.

To Be Continued…


	10. Enemy Revealed!

Notes: Yeah… well enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 10: Enemy Revealed!

They all drank tea and ate dumplings that afternoon.

"Thank-you Amarante-sama, these dumplings are delicious!" Masako said.

"You got that right sis!" Ryan said sipping his tea.

"Why I'm glad you all enjoy them." Amarante said.

Hikaru then stood up, "Amarante if I may, I would like to be shown my room to put my belongings in."

Amarante looked up, "Huh? Oh hai! Hai! Of course, the butler will show you to your room."

With that the butler came in and Hikaru followed behind him, "Thank you dear." He said.

Masako raised an eyebrow, 'He sure doesn't act like Hikaru his voice seems….different.' Then she got up, "Amarante-sama do you mind if I excuse myself for a while?"

Toshiko looked at her weirdly and Ryan looked up, "Everything okay?"

"Hai…I just need to be excused is all." Masako said.

"You certainly may." Amarante said, "But hurry back, there's a cake that I baked today and I'd like for you to try it."

Masako smiled and nodded, then, she headed down the hall quietly following behind Hikaru and the butler making sure she was not seen. They stopped down the hall at a second door to the left.

"I hope you will find this room to your liking Hikaru-sama." The butler said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No sir this is fine." Hikaru said and stepped in leaving the door ajar; the butler then turned and left the hallway on the opposite side of where Masako was.

When the butler was out of eye-shot Masako stepped out then she made a hand-sign and whispered, "Invisible Camouflage Jutsu!"

With that her body became invisible, she could see herself but others could not see her as long as she believed she was invisible and concentrated her chakra she was safe. She stepped in the room and sat down on a chair, Hikaru was not aware of this; he stood in front of the mirror.

'Something in his eyes isn't right….' Masako thought.

"Ha! My plan is working successfully; they all don't suspect a damn thing!" Hikaru spoke grinning evilly.

'That's not Hikaru-sama! I knew it!' Masako gasped in her head.

"Soon I will be married to Amarante-chan and my brother will be a thing of the past. I know I can't pretend forever but one day, I will tell her, just not anytime soon…maybe not ever." He chuckled, "I am quite clever, too bad my brother's probably dead, ashes along with other people's scattered in Suna."

'It's Yami-sama! Hikaru's twin brother, they're identical twins!' Masako concluded, 'It was a trick all along and now he's trying to get Amarante-sama's heart!'

Now the biggest question to her came, 'What do I do? Should I reveal now that this isn't Hikaru-sama? But then poor Amarante-sama will be heart broken and sad the rest of her life not knowing this terrible secret. Did father, sensei, and Yugito-san ever make it?'

"Strange, I feel the presence of another here, I know someone is here. Come on out! Show yourself!" Yami spoke.

Masako froze. She had been found out! With that hr jutsu immediately left her and she was revealed.

'Oh…fuck…' she thought.

"YOU!" a voice woke her up, she looked to see Yami pointing at her, "It's you…the bitch who was suspicious of me!"

Masako's eyes narrowed, she didn't care, royal or not this prince was a pain in the ass, "Damn right I was suspicious, now I know who yo really are! You aren't Hikaru-sama, you're Yami-sama, his twin brother!"

Yami's eyes narrowed, "I should let you burn in hell."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you have no fighting experience and I'd hate to kill a royal pain in the ass without permission from his brother first…or the Kazekage's." Masako said, "My father taught me common courtesy!"

"I may have no fighting experience but I know who does!" Yami then snapped his fingers and out of the window appeared a man.

"Take care of her." Yami ordered and then sneered at her, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go back now, my associate will take care of you! Too bad you'll be dead by the time Amarante and I are at the aisle together!"

To Be Continued…


	11. The Associate

Notes: Okay this is going to be a fight chapter and I hope you people will enjoy it, although again I am not the type to write a good fight scene I will try hard on this one.

Chapter Eleven: The Associate

Masako narrowed her olive green eyes looking at the man. He wore villager's clothes and a cloak over his face.

"Just who do you think you are?" Masako asked, "Stop hiding behind those fake garments and reveal you true self!"

With that the man did, he was about five foot eight inches; he had short stocky snow-colored hair that came to the back of his neck with a Cloud ninja headband on his forehead that was cracked on one edge. His eyes were a sharp dark color and his skin was tan. He wore a tight gray long sleeved shirt and black tight pants and blue sandals.

"I am just called the associate, I was hired a large sum of money to assassinate a man called Hikaru-sama, his twin brother, I tried many times but failed as usual." He chuckled, "I had to admit, Yami-sama has a bad temper when things go wrong…and I intended that things shall never go wrong. I was always a step ahead of the game but he always held me back. I even sent out two of my friends along your way to Suna but both failed miserably."

"Kumakichi…and the other mysterious assassin." Masako whispered.

"Clever little girl you are, anyways, I was hired to kidnap Hikaru-sama so I disguised myself and gave him that false note. I captured him at the hotel where I left all those exploding tags in the wall…he has probably died by now…."

"Exploding tags?! You blew up the hotel?" Masako said, "What kind of shinobi are you to kill the lives of so many innocent people, you realize this can lead you to a bad reputation for your village and your master is nothing but a crook!"

"I fully understand…" he took the headband off his fore head and held it in his hand, "And as of today…I am no longer a Cloud ninja."

With that the associate crushed his headband in his hand, the metal broke apart and he dropped it to the ground in shattered shards.

"Now then, Yami-sama ordered me to eliminate you…" the associate drew out a kunai, "Let's get this over with quick and painless and I can't insure you won't feel a thing but let's see shall we?" with that he charged at Masako.

Masako narrowed her eyes, this guy meant business; she could only hope that Hikaru-sama was still alive! "Let's get this over with." She sighed.

With that the associate drew a few shuriken in her direction and she blocked them all with one kunai, she then emitted her lightning chakra in the kunai and threw it at him. The man dodged it with ease and grinned, "What was that a warm-up? I came for a fight not to play games."

"Who said this was a game?" Masako grinned and disappeared.

The associate's eyes widened, "Where'd that bitch go?"

His answer was a kick to the spine and then a punch to the gut which knocked him out the window.

"Let's take this outside!" Masako said jumping out the window after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ryuu, Ritsuko, and Yugito were heading towards Amarante's house with Hikaru leading the way.

"How much farther?" asked Yugito.

"No much, we should be there soon enough." Hikaru said.

"We have to hurry who knows what's going on there!" Ritsuko said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan, Toshiko, and Amarante were sitting at the table eating cake, Hikaru (or should we all say Yami) walked in and took his seat.

"Oh Hikaru-kun, you're just in time for cake." Amarante said handing him a slice, "Enjoy."

"Thank you Amarante." He said taking the plate with the cake.

"Gee, I wonder what's taking Masako so long." Toshiko said.

All of the sudden a loud crash was heard and everyone jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan yelled.

"What, I didn't hear anything." Hikaru said bored.

"Didn't hear it? Hikaru-sama how could you not hear that noise!" Toshiko said bewildered.

"Hai Hikaru-kun, you've been acting pretty strange lately is everything all right?" Amarante asked.

"Hai, I'm all right Amarante, just…something on my mind…." Hikaru muttered stuffing cake in his mouth.

Ryan being the concerned person he was couldn't help but feel curious about the noise, was it Masako? What the hell had caused it? He then stood up, "If you will please excuse me for a few minutes I'd appreciate it."

"Certainly." Amarante said.

"Ryan…" Toshiko said.

"Don't worry Toshiko, be back in a few."

Hikaru glared at Ryan who looked at Hikaru's hazel eyes and glared back turning abruptly and walking out. He did a few hand-signs, "Byakugan!"

The spidery veins appeared on the sides of his face and he walked down the hall, the he saw, a room, it had a broken window and he ran inside swinging the door open. Yup, there was a broken window and he heard a noise outside, a cry of pain.

Ryan narrowed his eyes and frowned; he jumped out of the window and ended up landing on top of someone, a man who seemed to be paralyzed. He looked up to see his sister panting for breath.

"Masako, what the fuck is going on here?" Ryan asked kicking the unconscious ninja.

"Ryan! This guy is an associate of Yami-sama; he's the one who has been hired to assassinate Hikaru-sama." Masako said.

"You mean the Hikaru-sama in the house now?" Ryan asked.

Masako shook her head, "That's not Hikaru-sama! It's his brother in disguise, he's tricked us all, Ryan, I need you to do me a favor, go and find father and the others, see if they have the real Hikaru-sama."

Ryan looked at her, "What about you?"

"I'll take care of this guy and then I'll go after that pain in the ass!" she said.

"Gotcha." With that Ryan disappeared heading out.

"Nice brother of yours." The associate said standing wiping the blood from his mouth, "But can he make it in time?"

Masako narrowed her eyes, "Forget that, we got better things to do than talk."

Ryan had jumped up to a rooftop and scanned the area, and then he saw it! Four figure dashing down the street in search of a place! He jumped from the roof and headed over to them.

"Ryan?" Ryuu asked screeching to a halt, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"No time to explain we have to hurry and get to Amarante's place and fast! It was all a set up for sure!"

"I think I figured that out already!" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Well you know what? Right now you're brother is at Amarante-sama's and he is acting like you, Masako figured out his disguise and now he is using his associate to get rid of her!" Ryan huffed.

"The one who put the exploding tags in the walls and set up the genjutsu!" Ritsuko said.

"This is serious…" Yugito agreed, "We must stop him at all costs!

To Be Continued…


	12. Revealed and Busted!

Notes: Okay this is the final chapter to this story here! Enjoy! I will try to work on...my other story as soon as I can and I hope you enjoy it! I may even have a few one-shots here and there. But I love you all and I think you all seem to enjoy my stories very well.

Chapter Twelve: Revealed and Busted!

Masako was panting, blood seeped from the freshly cut wounds on her arms, she had few bruises on her arms and senbon needles sticking into her arms as well. It had been a short battle….but it was done. The Associate was dead. He lied there on the ground beaten and bleeding. Blood trickled from his mouth and a dead look was in his dark eyes.

"All in a day's work." Masako sighed taking out the needles in her arms and sighing, "I got bigger fish to fry here though." With that she broke into a run to the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiko sipped her tea and looked at Amarante and Hikaru just sitting together.

"Toshiko-san, where's your brother and sister? They sure are taking a long time." Amarante said.

"Oh….um, I'm not entirely sure…." Toshiko stood up, Hikaru smirked.

Toshiko looked at Hikaru, what made him smirk in such a way.

"Um….I think I'll go look for them…"

"NO NEED!" a voice yelled.

In a quick flash Hikaru was pinned to the wall with a few shuriken and being held by the throat by Masako!

"Masako! What is the meaning of this?" Toshiko gasped.

"Hai Masako-san! Are you mad?" Amarante said.

"Amarante-sama, can't you see it, that's not Hikaru-sama!" Masako said glaring at Hikaru holding a kunai to his throat.

"I see you took care of my associate." He hissed.

"Like hell I did! Dead as a doornail out there!" Masako smirked pressing the kunai near his throat more.

"What do you mean he isn't Hikaru-sama, he sure looks like a Hikaru-sama to me!" Toshiko said.

"He isn't, I am!" a voice said.

They all turned to see….the real Hikaru standing there with Ryan, Ryuu, Ritsuko, and Yugito!

"H-Hikaru-kun? Is it really you?" Amarante said looking at Hikaru.

"Hai Amarante it is me." Hikaru said hugging her.

"But…if you're Hikaru, then who's he?" Amarante pointed to the other Hikaru pinned by Masako.

"He is Hikaru-sama's twin brother, Yami-sama, do you recall?" Ritsuko asked.

Amarante then got up and strode over to the man pinned to the wall and looked into his eyes, "Why hai…this is Yami-sama. His eyes don't have the same kindness as Hikaru's and they are colder. How could I have been such a baka? Not knowing this was the real Hikaru!"

"It's alright Amarante, you just weren't paying attention." Hikaru said reassuringly, "We all make mistakes sometimes, after all were all human right?"

'Not all of us…' Toshiko thought bitterly narrowing her eyes thinking of the Kazekage.

"Yami-sama, by order of the Raikage of the Cloud Village we are to place you under arrest." Yugito said stepping forward and using chakra strings to tie Yami's hands together.

"Arrested? ARRESTED! Why the fucking hell should I be arrested?!" Yami screamed angrily.

"Let's go down the list shall we? Attempt at murdering a sibling, identity theft, and lighting fire to a hotel." Ritsuko said mockingly.

"I didn't light that fucking hotel on fire! My Associate did that!" Yami argued.

"Fuck off jit!" Ryan barked giving Yami a bonk on the head.

"That's enough Ryan." Ryuu said coolly pulling Ryan back.

"The associate is dead. Therefore he has no charges anymore and they all go to you." Masako said.

"Now let's have a little talk with the Kazekage shall we?" Ritsuko said walking out, "And this will include all of us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I admit I am very impressed that you have completed your mission well and will be sure to send the reports of Yami-sama's capture to the Raikage of the Cloud." Gaara said looking at them all.

"But…"

Masako frowned, this couldn't be good.

"In the process of this capture property of this town has been destroyed and I understand there were exploding tags in the hotel, I'm sure that perhaps Yami-sama will cover for the damage though." The Kazekage gave a head gesture at Yami currently tied up.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAY FOR THE DAMAGE??! I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE GOD DAMN ASSOCIATE'S FAULT NOT MINE! GOD!!!!!"

"But it was your plan…" Gaara said.

"WHY YOU SON OF A…"

POW!

Masako had punched Yami in the back of the head knocking him out cold, "That was getting annoying." She sighed.

"I'll say; jit needs to go into rehab ASAP!" Ryan groaned, "Yelling all the way over here, what a pain in the ass!"

"Ryan…." Ryuu said coldly glaring at him, "That's enough."

Gaara smirked in his head; Ryan did have a tendency for foul language. It was a habit really, for the record no one really blamed him, not even the ANBU.

"So the mission has been accomplished what now?" Masako said wondering.

"We'll take Yami-sama back to the Cloud." Yugito said looking at Ritsuko.

"What about me?" Masako asked.

Yugito stepped forward, "You've done enough already Masako, you could use a break, you did well on a mission for this as well. You'll make a fine jounin."

Masako looked at Ritsuko who stood forward next, "Masako, you are an excellent student and have exceeded to a level even I might not even comprehend. You're a true fighter Masako, I feel it best to let you stay here for a while, after all you are a part of both the Cloud and Sand."

"When will you two be leaving?" Ryuu asked as the two women, Yugito and Ritsuko picked up the out-cold Yami.

"Today." Yugito said.

"Today? So soon? Are you sure you don't want to at least stay the night?" Amarante asked clinging on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru put an arm around her waist, "Now Amarante, I don't blame them for leaving so soon. My brother would be difficult to keep track of even if out-cold." He laughed, "Okay my dear kunouchi, take him away."

"With pleasure!" Ritsuko said hauling out Hikaru she looked at Masako, "See you in a couple of weeks."

Masako smiled and nodded, she still had a lot more training to undergo to be as good as a lightning kunouchi as Ritsuko.

"Masako-san I do hope we meet again." Yugito said following behind Ritsuko.

"Good-bye you two! Don't cause trouble!" Ryuu said waving and sighed, "Well my children, are you all ready to go home, we can have fish for dinner tonight…and maybe some chocolate cake."

"Sweet!" Ryan yelled.

Toshiko just smiled.

Masako nodded, "That'd be great father."

But before they left the Kazekage said, "Genji Masako, may I have one word with you for a moment please?"

Masako turned, "Sure Kazekage-sama." She looked at her family, "Don't worry I'll be right out.

They nodded; Ryan gave a quick wink at Masako and shut the door. Masako then looked at the Kazekage who was out of his chair and standing in front of her.

"Much has changed since you have left the Sand." Gaara spoke in a hushed tone.

"I can tell, you're Kazekage, Ryan's in the ANBU exam, Toshiko's a Chunnin and…"

"I see that you are very observant, but….personalities between people have changed too, some are good and some are bad…" Gaara looked into her eyes.

"What are you saying Kazekage-sama?" Masako asked confused.

"I told you not to call me by my title." Gaara sighed, "I just want you to be careful Masako…."

His voice drifted, Masako felt uneasy and shy, being alone with Gaara made her that way, no witnesses and all it made her tense.

"…I would hate for someone to hurt one of my people."

Masako seemed disappointed in her mind, was that all she was? Just another average person the Kazekage was bound to protect? Well, it didn't matter anyways she could always protect herself.

"But…." Gaara tilted her chin up with one of his rough calloused hands and the gesture caused her to blush, "You are a special person, who may not like protection but accept it anyways."

Gaara didn't know what he was doing he face was inches from hers and he saw behind those thick lashed tipped with gold were uneasy nervous olive green eyes. He looked at her pink strawberry colored lips wanting to brush those lips against his so badly. The Kazekage caught what he was about to do and pulled away almost embarrassed.

"I've….said too much." Gaara muttered regaining his composure.

"Oh! Oh its fine Kaze-Gaara-san, I'm sure you didn't mean it." Masako said regaining her composure as well.

"Hai, well then Masako I congratulate you on your mission, you've handled it very well for a jounin your age." He breathed calmly, "Well then, your family is waiting for you, I suggest you go to them now. You are dismissed."

Masako smiled and bowed, "Thank you Kazekage-sama, I am glad to hear you are satisfied." Then she left the doors.

Gaara strode over to his desk and sank down in his chair. He thought about what he had said, about her being a special person, he really did mean somewhere in that heart of his. The demon mocked him for having fondness for this girl….fondness? Did he really have fondness for Masako?

'I will have to ponder this…' Gaara thought looking out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at dinner Ryuu, Masako, Ryan, and Toshiko had the best fish ever and ate until they were stuffed like turkeys on Thanksgiving.

"So Masako what did you and the Kazekage talk about?" Toshiko asked.

"Oh, well he was just giving me his congratulation for doing so well on this mission that's all." Masako said, at least she was telling most of the truth.

"I see…" Ryuu said thoughtfully, "Well you did do well for yourself on such a mission no doubt."

"Thank you father." Masako said, "May I be excused, I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Certainly." Ryuu said.

Masako walked out the door to the sea cottage and walked along the beach looking at the moon; it was a lovely full moon, shining brightly. She sat down on a sea rock and sighed.

"Something wrong?" a voice asked.

Masako turned to see Ryan sitting next to her, "How did you do that?"

"ANBU exams, we had a test to sneak on others quietly and to mask our chakra, big advantage when you're fighting off an enemy." Ryan smirked, "So what's with you?"

"Nothing." Masako said, "Honest, it's nothing."

"Well a whole lot of nothing means a whole lot of something." Ryan said, "What's wrong? Does it have to do with the Kazekage?"

"Kind of…" Masako said.

"Well you know he thinks you're pretty!" Ryan said.

"Huh? Pardon did you say something?" Masako said looking at him she had been distracted with her own thoughts.

Ryan laughed, "Oh it's nothing Masako! Nothing at all! Come on let's eat that cake before Toshiko and Ryuu-sensei pig out!"

With that they both headed back to the sea cottage, to have that chocolate cake!

The End!


End file.
